


The Making of a Family

by Beljared



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Domestic Avengers, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Jarvis, Sassy Peter, Steve Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Sexual Tension, don't worry nat gets revenge, everyone can see it tho, everyone loves each other they just have their own way of showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DON'T READ, THIS TERRIBLE AND NOT FINISHED WILL BE REWRITTEN WHEN I HAVE TIME<br/>Peter is caught sneaking into the Stark expo, by none other than the man himself. However in typical Tony fashion, he lets Peter into the expo and gives him V.I.P. passes to come back when he likes. Little does Tony know that by doing this it will set off a chain of events that nobody will see coming. Tony is also pining for Steve and Steve is pining for Tony, however they are both to scared and afraid to change their stance on any of it. Will the Avengers be able to bring the love struck idiots together, and how is Peter going to changed their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> They guys so this is only a really short snippet of what may come in the future. However I need to know if you what me to continue to write it or to stop.  
> Thanks love you a so much

"Shit," Peter mumbles to himself, as he climbs the fence surrounding the Stark Expo. He had done some pretty stupid things in his life, but sneaking into the Stark Expo had to be his crowing jewel. He knew if he was caught he would be in so much trouble. His foster Frank and Jane were strict, he was never allowed to go anywhere, have friends over, not that he had many friends Peter thought bitterly to himself. He only had one good friend Dayna, he had met her the first day at his new school, she had walked right up to him in music class, and stated that she had liked his t-shirt (he was wearing a Paramore one at the time). That was all it took, the next day she meet him by the gates, slug her arm around him, ruffled his hair his perfect hair and greeted him. He always makes sure to do his hair so she can ruffle it up, after all she was the only friend that he had. He sighed to himself, he wished she was here, she was going to come, but her parents had grounded her, when they found out that she had been sneaking out to meet him. She was never really into technology, well not as much as he was, but she would have come to make him happy. 

I grunted softly in pain as I hit the ground, coming back to earth much harder than I had expected to. 

"Who's there," a voice called out, shit I'm done for now I think to himself. I'm pressed right up against the fence that I just climbed over, I start to shake in fear, my knees giveaway, I land on the ground with a thump. 

"Please, don't tell anyone I am here, I just wanted to see the Arc reactor unveiling," he says softy, tears starting to slide down his face. 

"It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone that you are here," the voice says, this time a lot closer and quieter. I sense someone kneel beside me, they awkwardly rub their hand on my back, trying to get me to calm down. "Can you look at me please?" I slowly look up at him, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears. My eyes slowly come into focus and there squatting in front of me, is the very owner of the expo that I am trying to sneak into, Tony Stark.

"Your...your Tony Stark...oh my god, I am so sorry for sneaking into the expo, I just really wanted to see the new Arc reactor, my house is in one of the areas, did you know...of course he doesn't know peter, shut up you are embarrassing yourself". He looks up as he hears a voice chuckling.

"You don't have a filter do you kid," Tony says matter-of-fact kinda voice, "So why are you trying to sneak into my expo?"

"Well.. you see.. I'm really into science, especially electrical and chemical engineering, don't get me wrong I like to other sciences as well, the other two just seem to com really naturally to me,'' I reply, he can here Tony softly muttering to him self about being better than Bruce, "also my house is going to be in the radius of the first Arc reactor, so I kinda thought that I would come along and see it for myself." 

"Jezz kid...let me get this straight, you snuck into that expo, because you are a giant nerd, Tony paused assessing the kid, "lemme now if I got any out that wrong." 

"yeah I know... How lame does that sound,' I finish lamely.

"Hahaha....kid that ain't lame, in fact i would have done the exact same in your position," Tony continues to laugh until he can hardly breath, by the time is has stopped laughing the panic has started to where off, maybe I'm not in the much trouble. 

"Right kid," Tony finally says, "about you punishment." 

"what no, please I'm sorry," I can feel the panic rising back up through me a sob escapes me. 

"Hey kid, come it's okay, you are not really in any trouble, I was going to say that your punishment was to come and hang out with Avengers and I for the rest off the night, but of course if you would prefer, i hand you over to security, that can also be arranged," Tony said lightly not wanting to upset the boy further, he felt a little guilty for scaring the boy and this was the best way to make it up.

"Oh my gosh...I love to join you and the avengers.... I mean I'm sure that I could fit that into my schedule," I says trying to play it cool at the end but completely failing. 

"Hahaha, I know I am going to like you kid, com' on let's get going Pepper is going too kill me if I am any later," Tony says over his shoulder as he walks away. I stand the in disbelief I have just been asked to join the Avengers for the whole night, and see the Arc reactor up close, could this night get any better.


End file.
